


Baby's first birthday

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's gonna be a good one.





	Baby's first birthday

Our story starts on Luna Lovegood's first birthday. Her parents Pandora and Xenophilius have arranged her party and are getting ready.

Pandora said, "Don't put those ridiculous pink bows in her hair, Xeno."

Xenophilius smiled. "But, she loves her spinning bows and she looks ever so cute with them on."

Pandora sighed. "Fine, keep them on"

Xenophilius held Luna up and asked, "Isn't she just the most adorable baby girl in the wizarding and Muggle worlds alike?"

Pandora beamed, "She's just perfect, but I think that she might have some competition somewhere. I mean we hardly get out, so how do we know if there's a better looking baby girl out there?"

Xenophilius laughed. "We don't need to get out to know that Luna is the only baby this cute, Dora."

Pandora smirked. "Yeah, you're right."


End file.
